


Bad Faith

by mechanicaljewel



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Betrayal, Dubious Consent, Espionage, F/M, M/M, Movie: Skyfall (2012), Multi, Obsession, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicaljewel/pseuds/mechanicaljewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiago Rodrigues believed he almost made it to 00-status. Raoul Silva knows better. A story about Silva's life during his growing fixation on 007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Faith

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter is only a prologue; more to come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally tagged: #M is more of a bitch than you know #M is more of a bitch than you can ever hope to be

He remembers the last words She said to him, giving him this mission.

Yes, even this, the capture, the torture, it was part of the same mission. He would fight on and eventually, he would break out and finish it.

It would be more difficult with his regularly shattered bones, the internal bleeding from the daily beatings, the exhaustion from the sleep deprivation, the inhuman strain put on his muscles as he was forced to hold various squats and other strenuous positions for hours, days at time, the burns, the scalds, the lacerations. But he would do it.

And no matter how long he was kept in that cramped, airless cell, forced to live in his own filth, no matter how much of the guards’ urine got thrown over or even pissed straight on to him, no matter how often they raped him or with what, he knew he would make Her proud and complete the mission She gave him.

It was a show of such faith in him that She gave him this mission. He would live up to Her expectations or die trying. Her last words to him were his mantra as he endured his torture, his lullaby every night.

_“Tiago, kill the two men in that file. When you return, you will be granted double-oh status. You’ll be the youngest ever. Good luck.”_

**Author's Note:**

> [Chinese torture methods](http://www.ishr.org/Methods-of-torture-in-the-People-s-Republic-of-China.1047.0.html) are brutal. Read at your own discretion.


End file.
